I only know my name
by Eeveelutionary
Summary: I was human... or so I've been told. In all honesty I don't remember anything. I can only remember an image of my former self, and my name. I meet a riolu named Jake and travel to many places. PMD based, with my own ideas as well. Rated M for Language, Blood, Rape, and Sexual situations/scenes. Please read the first 3 chapters before leaving a reveiw. I know that the first 2 suck.
1. Who am I?

Hello Eeveelutionary here. This is my first story and I am new to FanFiction. So constructive criticism will be appreciated. Also if anybody would be interested in being a beta, please PM me. Anyways on with the story. Also this is my formatting "speech" 'thought' [telepithy].

I feel my memories failing me. I don't have much time. I quickly scratch into the bark of a tree. Leaving only the necessities. Afterwards I black out.

'ugh... w-where am I?'

I look around and spot a tree. It seems to have something written on it.

'Name: Hope ; Human'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

I suddenly feel tired. I try to hold on but its proving too difficult and I slip into darkness once again.

While my body is knocked out, my mind goes over those words over and over again.

'Name: Hope'

'Who is Hope'

'And more importantly who am I?'

'Hope... Why do I feel like I recognize that name?'

'Did I once know somebody named hope?'

'And what is with the human part of it?'

I can slightly remember a human. All I remember is a picture.

'Who is that'

Just then a light voice comes into my mind.

[That is you.]

I just remain silent. Stund at the voice.

[And to answer your earlier question: You are Hope]

'Who are you' I ask the stranger.

[My name is not important. At least not yet anyways.]

'How do you know who I am' I ask him, trying to make sure he is trustworthy.

[I know who you are because you used to know me.]

'How did I know you?' By this point I'm getting frustrated by his lack of detail in his one sentence responces.

[We knew eachother in the... your past. I am semi-responsible for your memory loss. And for that I'm deeply sorry.]

I was once again stuned.

'Semi-responsible what does that mean?'

[In time you will know. But for now know this: Your name is Hope. And you used to be human.]

'Used to be human? What do you mean by 'used to be'?'

[I must apologize. This is where i take my leave.]

'Your leaving!? Can't you stay? I have so much to ask you.'

[I can not stay. It appears that you are waking up.]

'But I have so many questions!' I started to panic due to my lack of knowledge about who I am.

[In time they will be answered. Goodbye for now]

And with that I was once again alone.'Goodbye.'

I started to feel my body again. The first feeling I received was pain. It felt like I had been pelted with large stones. I ached all over."Are you OK?" A voice rang out nowhere.

I opened my eyes and was blinded by a bright light.

I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. I do not have a beta. Please review and PM me if you would like to beta. I plan on making my chapters longer. But as for how often I will update... that remains unseen. It all depends on how much free time I have. Goodbye.

-Eeveelutionary


	2. Jake the Riolu

_Hello again. Eeveelutionary here with another chapter in 'I only know my name'. I am thinking of changing the name of the story, so if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to PM me. Also, in response to the lack of peoples responces to the story, I am not going to get a beta yet. However if things do pick up and I get some more reveiws, I will try and get a beta. Also I would like to thank the people that at least read my story. I have yet to get a reveiw or a follow, so I guess I will just have to thank those who actually read the begining of this story._

"Are you OK?" A voice rang out of nowhere.

The voice sounded deeply worried, with a hint of fear in it. I tried to answer him, but my body wouldn't respond to my comands. So I tried opening my eyes. The first thing I saw was a bright light that made me blink repeatively. After my eyes ajusted I saw that I was in a forest, and the bright light had been the sun. I quickly laid eyes on the person who had been talking to me. He let out a sigh of releif, and after a moment the spoke once again.

"I was worried that you where dead. Its not everyday that you see an eevee zonked out in oran berry forest." He elaberated after seeing my qustioning look.

"Name's Jake. Jake the Riolu." He told me while extending his paw.

I looked at his paw and then back at his face. I reluctently took his paw and he helped me to my feet.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, trying to get me to speak.

I thought about his qustion and the dream from last night came into my mind.

"Y-yea. M-my name is H-hope" I studderd, trying to sound as confident as I could.

"Nice to meet you Hope." Jake stated. Then he asked, "So how did an eevee like yourself wind up here in the forest? Last I heard eevee's are not found anywhere near here."

'An eevee? I tought that I was human.' I looked at myself and was shocked to see that i was indeed an eevee. I must have shown my shock as Jake was now looking at me with a puzzled expression on his face. I quickly regaind my posture and thought about his question. 'How did I get here?' When nothing came to mind, I quickly tried to get an idea of what I could tell him. I certantly couldn't tell him that I was a human. If I did he would certantly think that I was crazy and leave me here alone.

"I'm not really sure how I got here. And as for where I am from I'm afraid I don't know that either." I told him, trying to sound convinsing.

His puzzled look didn't leave his face. I became worried that he wouldn't beleive me and would think that I wasn't telling him where I was from because I was an outlaw or something.

"You're a bit strange." He told me, before adding, "However I beleive you. You just have that look of confustion that I would expect from someone who is lost. I'm just glad to see that your OK."

I let outa sigh of releif after hearing that he beleived me. 'Am I lost?' I thought to myself. 'No. I can't be lost, because in order to be lost, you have to belong somewhere. I have no home. So where to now?' I began thinking about where I should go when my train of thought was interupted by Jake.

"Do you have anywhere to go? 'cause if you don't I would like to ask you of a favor."

After hearing his initial question i shook my head, and then when I heard the word favor I itantly looked his way, my ears tuned in to hear what he would have to say. He hesitated, clearly nevus about asking me of a favor.

He finaly gathered up enough confindece and asked, "W-would you l-like to form an exploration t-team with me?"

His nerves showed in his voice as he studered and I was confused as what he was asking of me. 'should I join him? I don't even know what an exploration team is. OK, think. Try and disect the phrase. Well, there is exploration. That means that there would be exploring. I would like that. And then there is team. OK, I think I get it now. He wants me to join him durring his explorations.' I didn't give it a secont thought before I shook my head.

"Really?" he asked, as if not beleiving that I had agreed to join him.

"Yea. I guess it could be fun." I seid, trying to hide any doubts that I had.

"Thank you! We are going to have sooo much fun!" He was praticly shouting out of pure excitment. "Well we should get going. If we leave now we can make it to wigglytuffs guild by dusk and get registerd tonight."

He grabed my hand and pratily pulled my behind him. I was barly able to keep up, due to the fact that I was still getting used to my new body. As we ran I couldn't help but smile. I was going to belong somewhere. I'm going to have an adventure with Jake. It seemed a bit sudden, but at least I won't be alone anymore. I smiled againas we ran.

'This is going to be the adventure of my life'

_Well, that about sums it up for chapter 2. We have met Jake, and our antagonist, Hope, agreed in forming an exploration team with him. Will Hope tell Jake about her memmory loss? Will Jake trust Hope as his partner? Only time will tell. Goodbye everybody, and thank you for reading. Reveiws will be apreciated to the highest extent. -Eeveelutionary_


	3. Team Oran

**Hello once again. I will hopefully be adding a picture to the story in the next couple of chapters. So be aware of that. I changed the rating of my story to M because I will probably start using more 'inappropriate' language, Meaning I will be adding curse words here and there. There also might be a couple of 'inappropriate' scenes in the future. I am creating a community called PMD Romance/Adventure. I would love it if people would PM me with stories that they would like me to add. I really hope that once I get a picture on this story that it will receive more attention. I am going to start making my chapters a lot longer. I plan on making this one 3,000 words. I am setting a goal to have at least 2,500 words in each chapter. I also would like to give a shout out to MisterBland1. He is this stories beta. Thanks dude. You rock! Well... since most of you are skipping this anyways... on with the story.**

We walked of about an hour or so. It was starting to get dark, but Jake was determined to make it to the Wigglytuff Guild before they close for the night. There wasn't much conversation along the way. I was always out of breath just trying to keep up with Jake. Jake wasn't as tired as I was, but he had trained a little before finding me. I saw lights off in the distance. Jake saw this and ran even faster. "That's Treasure Town! We're almost there!" he yelled in pure excitement.

We ran to the town, but right before entering, Jake took a quick left turn. I tried to turn with him, but my momentum carries me and I fall flat on my face. Jack saw this and couldn't contain his laughter. "SHUT UP!" I yelled at him, my checks heating up from embarrassment.

He quickly obliged and helped me up off the ground. I had no doubt in my mind that I was blushing like crazy. We ran up some stairs and saw a strange tent-like building. It was pink, and had an iron gate in front of the entrance. In front of the gate, there was a hole that was covered by a wooden grate. Jake quickly stepped on the grate.

"**Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected**!" The loud voice seemed to be coming out of the hole.

"**Whose footprint**? **Whose footprint?**"

"**The footprint is riolu's! The footprint is riolu's!**"

'Man does this guy repeat everything twice?' I thought to myself.

"**You have somebody else with you**!" the voice yelled again, "**make them stand on the grate!"**

It took me a second to realize that they meant me. I hesitantly stepped onto the grate.

"**Pokemon detected**! **Pokemon detected**!" The voice rang out again.

"**Whose footprint**? **Whose footprint**?"

"**The footprint belong to...** Um... "

"**Diglett! What's ****_wrong?!_**" This voice seemed different; It was much more forceful.

The first voice sounded unsure at first, then increased his volume as his confidence grew. "Um... The footprint is... Maybe eevee's... Yea. **The footprint is maybe eevee's!**"

"**What do you mean, ****_maybe_**?" Responded the second voice angrily.

"**I mean I'm not sure! I don't know what I don't know**!" The first voice shot back at the second.

"_**Lame**_!" Yelled the second voice mockingly.

Jake and I stood there in an awkward silence, not sure what to do. Then the iron gate opened and a loudred came out.

"It is _true_ that we don't see many eevee around here, but you don't seem to be _too_ bad, so we will allow your entrance _this_ time," the loudred told us.

I instantly recognized the voice as voice number two in the argument beforehand. He lead us inside and we climbed down a ladder. It was empty except for a dugtrio posting some stuff on a board, preparing for tomorrow. As we we're looking around we saw a chatot come up another ladder. He looked at us and yawned.

"What do you want? You woke me from my slumber, so this better be good." He told us with a little accusation in his voice.

"W-we j-just wanted t-to s-see if w-we could f-form an exploration t-team." Jake stuttered, clearly nervous due to Chatot's tone.

"An exploration team hm? Well then; why didn't you just say so in the first place? Your request will be accepted, but not right now. Its late, and the guild-master is asleep. For the time being, I will show you to your rooms. We will talk more in the morning."

And with that, Chatot led us to a room that had 2 beds in it. I quickly claimed mine and curled up into a ball. i saw Jake do the same. But before he went to sleep he just stared at me. It kinda made me feel uncomfortable. I fixed the situation by simply lifting my head and looking at him. The riolu looked away quickly and his checks went up a few shades of red.

"Can't sleep either?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"No." I responded. He was clearly embarrassed about getting caught, so I decided to let it slide this time.

"A lot happened today. I woke up and it was a normal day. Or it was... until I met you. Then next thing I know we are here asking to form a team." Jake was clearly releived that I didn't push the subject of him staring at me.

"Yea, I hear ya. I woke up this morning and could barely remember my own name. Now here I am. With someone I just met. Sleeping in a place I don't know." I told him.

"You didn't know your name?" Jake asked, surprised.

"Not really- I don't want to talk about it." I figured he should know at least that much.

"Alright. Well, goodnight." He had a tint of disappointment in his voice.

"'Night" I mumbled, already half asleep.

I then lost connection with my body as I went into a state of unconsciousness.

[Hello again] A familiar voice filled my head.

'Hello' I responded, unsure as to why it was here.

[I just wanted to check up on you after your first day. You seem to have made a new friend.]

My mind instantly flached with images of Jake. 'Yah. his name is Jake. He is a riolu.'

[Well it seems like you are already getting used to him.]

'What do you mean?' I was curious as to what it was thinking.

[I mean. Here you are. Sleeping in the same room as him. That and you only met him today. You also have shown some level of trust by telling him you didn't know your name this morning.]

'Yea. So what. Jake's a good guy. And I can't stand being alone.'

[This is true. Of course, I already know about your unstable state when you are alone. You where the same way as a human.]

'Yea... about that. This still makes no sense to me. How do I go from human to pokemon? And why can't I remember anything of my past?'

[You have many questions. But I can not answer them for you. You have to find them out yourself.]

'Then why are you here?' The voice was starting to irritate me.

[I am here to guide you. To keep you on the right track. Do not fret; following the path that I have in store for you will lead you to answers to your questions.]

'Ugh... Well can I at least know your name? I can't go remembering you as that voice in my head forever. It will make me sound crazy.'

[Well... I can't give you my real name... But I can give you a nickname. You can call me Lia.]

'OK. Thanks um... Lia'

[For what?]

'For being here for me'

[It's no bother. I owe you this. It is the least I can do after what I did.]

'What did you do?'

[I will tell you in the future. Once you can fully understand]

'OK. Well can you tell me any more about my former self?' I asked curiously.

[Let's see... I can tell you one thing. You had a friend. A good friend. He is looking for you. In time you will meet, but at first you won't get along. You will fight. Then after fighting, you two will be friends once again. This is all I can say.]

'But that only gives me more unanswered questions.' I whined, wanting to hear more.

[I'm sorry that is all I can say.]

And with that I woke up. My ears were ringing and hurt horribly.

"**Get up! You're going to be late**!"

My ears felt like they were on fire. I open my eyes just in time to see a loudred walk out of our room. My head in spinning and I have a terrible headache. "What the hell was that?" I hear Jake say weakly.

"Loudred. He was trying to tell us to get up because we're late," I informed Jake.

As the realization hit us, we both bolted up and ran down the hall to the center room. When we got there, everybody stared at us. We took our spot in the formation and waited for the daily announcements. Just then the guildmaster's door opened and everybody stood at attention. A wigglytuff stepped out of the room and addressed the crowd. He waved and then looked to Chatot.

"Good morning everybody!" Chatot cheered.

"Today is a special day! We now welcome our newest recruits! They will be forming an exploration team today, so everybody better be on their best behavior. We want to make a good first impression. OK now... Everybody its time to go to work!"

"**HURRAY**!" Everybody cheered.

Then everybody went off to work. Chatot motioned for us to follow him again and we walked into Wigglytuff's room.

"Hello friends!" Wigglytuff shouted, clearly excited.

"We would love for you to be an exploration team! What is your team's name?" Chatot asked.

"Um... I never thought of a team name. What do you think Hope?" Jake asked. Everybody in the room turned and looked at me. It made me nervous.

'Hm... Whats a good team name?' I thought to myself. 'Team red? No. Colors are too unoriginal. Team Diamond? No. Makes us sound like we're miners. Hm... Team Tulip? No. sounds weak. Team...'

[If I may make a suggestion, what about Team Oran? You guys did meet in that forest.] Lia's voice chimed in my head.

'I thought that you left.' I thought back, knowing she could read my mind.

[I can't just leave you. I need to stay informed if I am to help you in the future.] She responded.

'Well.. thanks I guess. Team Oran doesn't sound bad. I kinda like it. I'll see what the others think.'

[You do that. Goodbye again.]

'Um... bye.'

I turned and found everybody still staring at me. Instantly my nerves took back over and I couldn't speak. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I worked wonderfully, and I could feel my muscles relaxing.

"How about Team Oran?" I asked.

"Team Oran? I like it!" Jake sounded, obviously thrilled with the name.

"Its settled then. From now on you your exploration team will be referred to as Team Oran." Chatot explained. "Here is your starter kit. inside you will find your treasure bag and your badges. Now don't you lose these badges. Each team has a special badge. No two team badges are alike."

We opened the kit and received our goods. The treasure bag wasn't big. But it was better than carrying everything by hand. I then took a close look at the badges. They were white with a baby-blue crystal sphere in the middle. The base of it looked like a set of wings, but the wings were actually eevee tails, and the sphere in the middle was partially clear. I looked deep into the sphere and found that in the middle was a small oran berry. It was just suspended there in the middle. It was mesmerizing.

"Well we might as well get you started on your first mission now that you are an official team," Chatot said, braking my trance. "Follow me." He told us as he walked out of the room.

Jake and I looked at each other. I guess that we where both caught off guard by Chatot's eagerness to give us a mission. I nodded to him and we walked out the door. We went up a ladder to the second floor of the complex, and saw Chatot looking at a board. He seemed pleased with himself as he pulled one off the left side.

"This one will do. Now let's see... The client is a spoink and seems to have lost his pearl. He claims it to have been spotted in a place called Drenched Bluff. Your job is simple. Go and retrieve his pearl and bring it back here. Got it?" Chatot asked us.

"Wait. You want us to go out an find an object that somebody dropped? **That's so stupid!"** The chatot gave him an angry glare.** "**...Sorry. Its just I was hoping that we could do more adventurous things." Jake explained, trying not to anger Chatot.

"Quit it, you! You have yet to prove yourself to us! Now you will do as I say from now on, or your team will be disbanded. Got it?" Chatot yelled, obviously enraged.

"Y-yes sir." Jake stuttered. We quickly left and I chuckled a bit at Jake's sudden attitude change after being chewed out by Chatot. It didn't take long for us to reach our destination. We quickly entered the dungeon. I was a little nervous due to all the angry eyes that glared at me from the crevices and dark halls. Suddenly I was tackled and I flew through the air, hitting a wall and landing painfully on my side. My vision was blurred. Everything around me was moving. I saw Jake approach me; I heard him say something but I couldn't make out his words. He held out his hand and it had an oran berry in it. I quickly snatched it out of his hand and stuffed it in my mouth- not even bothering to chew it, I swallow it whole. My vision returned to normal and I could hear correctly again. I looked around and saw a shellos where I had been standing before. It was knocked out.

"Don't scare me like that! You need to pay more attention. If that had been anything but a shellos you could have been seriously hurt!" Jake explained, with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't expecting to be attacked." I told him.

"Its okay. It wasn't your fault. Just try to be more careful next time." Jake said.

"I will" I assured him.

We kept going a couple of floors, running into minimal difficulties. I was amazed by how strong Jake was; he was able to take out pokemon in a couple hits. It took me at least four hits to take them down. We made it to the sixth floor and were about to go down the stairs to reach the seventh, when somebody grabbed my tail and lifted me off the ground. I spun around to see our next opponent when my heart dropped. Standing there, with my tail in his hand was a machamp. Jake quickly used force palm and it hit the machamp in the face. He barely flinched as the attack hit home. He quickly lifted Jake up in another one of his arms. He smirked a little as he tossed the riolu into a wall. Jake fell to the ground, a little blood coming out of his nose. I finally got out of my state of shock and bit the machamp's hand. He paid no attention to me as he walked over to Jake, who was just getting back on his feet.

"What do you want?!" Jake screamed at the machamp.

"Well frankly I've taken a liking to your little eevee here. I've decided to take her with me back to my place and use her for pleasure. I will return her in about a week or so. Don't worry she isn't in heat. She will be the same weakling as before after I am done with her- well she might have a bit more stamina, but that's beside the point." The machamp chuckled.

I could barely believe my ears. This machamp was going to kidnap me. He was going to take me into his home and do unspeakable things to me, and I could nothing about it. I looked over at Jake, terrified that the machamp couldn't be stopped. Jake seemed to find his energy reserves and quickly punched the machamp in the chest. The machamp was winded but threw a right hook at Jake. The punch hit Jake right in his side and I could hear the sound of his ribs breaking. Jake hit the wall again, this this time unable to get up. I started to cry at the sight of Jake bleeding at the base of the wall. If he doesn't get help soon, he will die there. I took machamp's hand in my mouth again and bit him with all the force I could. It hurt my jaw a little, but I ignored the pain and bit down harder. Time seemed to slow as the taste of copper filled my mouth. The machamp screeched in pain and dropped me. I fell to the ground and landed on my side. I sprang to my feet as fast as I could, but I was quickly kicked in the chest. The pain spread throughout my body as he broke a couple of my own ribs. My back was slammed into a wall, causing more pain. My vision was getting blurry and I could see that I was bleeding. I attempted to get back to my feet, but I failed, falling back to the ground next to Jake.

"Had enough?" The machamp laughed as he approached me again.

I winced as I felt him pick me back up. He started to walk away, but stopped in the middle of the room. He then laid me down and pinned me to the ground. I looked at him, but I immediately realized his intentions when I saw his erection. It was just a few inches away from my own entrance.

"No. P-please d-don't." I pleaded

"Aww... Just try to have fun. I promise I won't be too rough on ya." He smirked as he prepared to enter me.

I started to sob. Just as I lost all hope, I saw a flash of a light. I felt the machamp's body fly off of me, and I looked over to see Jake still where he was before. I was puzzled as Iscanned the room. I saw the machamp on the ground. His body was not moving and he had a burn across his chest. I tried to get up, but as the adrenaline left my body, my vision started to fade. I tried to resist, but fighting it was futile as the pain slowly took over my body and I blacked out.

**Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Please review. Also PM me if you want me to review your story for my community. I would love to start adding some stories to it so any suggestions will be appreciated. Thanks again.**

**-Eeveelutionary**


	4. Cheating Death

**Hello. Eeveelutionary here again and wow... I finally got my first followers to the story. I also got a couple of favorites. I am considering redoing the first two chapters, and I might just combine them into one chapter. Please PM me your thoughts. Anyways, I'm sorry that I can not upload as much as I would like to. It just take time to write these and I have been extremely busy. I will try to write when I can, but no promises. Anyways, I would also like to let you guys know that I'm not sure what Hope is going to evolve into. However, I won't have to worry about that just yet. However there are quite a few surprises this chapter, so please, sit back and enjoy.  
**

I was in a state of unawareness. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even feel my body. It terrified me. I don't know if i'm even alive. Is this what it feels like to die? No. I can't be dead. If I had died I would be in front of a legendary, who would then decide my fate. But, why then can I not feel my body? Usually when I sleep I can at least feel the presence of my own body, but now, I feel nothing. I try and force myself back into my own body. I somewhat got back in touch with it. But I immediately break the connection. I was scared of what I felt. When I was connected to my body for that brief second, all that I could feel was _pain._ Not like a slight bruise. No. This pain was on a whole different level. It felt like I had be skinned and then my bones had been removed from my body. But what scared me the most was the things that I could hear. I had heard Chatot. He was saying that I was too far gone. He was suggesting that I should be put out of my misery. I had also heard Jake. This was the only comforting thing that I had heard. Jake's voice, though it was scared like myself, proved that he was alive. It proved that he survived. I had heard Jake say that I was strong. I heard him say that I could get through this. His voice gave me hope. I once again tried to connect back with my body. This time, however, I didn't connect with my nerves. I still felt no pain. How is this possible? I opened my eyes and what I saw almost made me faint. I could see, clear as day, my own body. The thing is I wasn't in my body. I was having an out of body experience. I looked around the room. I saw Chatot arguing with Jake. I quickly turned into their conversation.

"**You can't do that!**" Jake was screaming at Chatot. Tears were coming to his eyes and he was trying to stop himself from sobbing.

"**I can and I must!** Hope has not shown any signs of recovery in the past month. I'm sorry, but it's time to end her suffering." Chatot too was having a difficult time speaking. He clearly didn't want me to die.

'I've been out for a month?! How is this possible? I only feel like I just went to sleep!' I thought to myself, stunned by the amount of time that I have been in this state.

"**N-NO!** I refuse to stand by while you take my friend's life!" Jake cried out.

Jake lunged forward and tackled Chatot. He grabbed something out of Chatot's hand that I had previously not seen. A needle. I then understood how close I was to death. Jake grabbed the needle and squirted its contents onto the floor. Chatot was enraged and punched Jake in the nose. Afterward Chatot quickly pinned Jake.

"**Listen here you little ungrateful bastard!** Your life was spared that day four weeks ago. Her's was not. All that we are doing is prolonging her death. We are causing her more pain! Now, I'll give her one more day. If she shows any sign of recovering in that time, I will do all I can to keep her alive. If not, I will have to put her down." Chatot was speaking right into Jake's ear.

Chatot got off of Jake and flew out the door with the needle. Jake just sat there crying. He slowly crawled up to my body and took my head in his hands. He carefully stoked my fur, avoiding the cuts and bruises that still covered my body. He leaned his head in close to my own. He let a tear fall from his face.

"I'm sorry." Jake whispered in my ear. "I was not strong enough to protect you. This is my fault. If only I could have gotten back up. If only I could have stalled him a few seconds more, then you wouldn't be like this."

Jake leaned in and kissed my cheek, and the strange thing is, I actually felt it. I moved my ghostly paw up to my cheek and felt the spot that he had just touched. I felt my cheeks heat up and looking back at my body, I was blushing. Jake must not have noticed as he quickly cuddled up next to my body. He started to pet my hair again and slowly closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"I love you." He said, once again speaking in my ear.

I was shocked at his feelings. Was he truly in love with me? Or was this just the drama messing with his head? My mind was racing as his words kept replaying in my mind. 'I love you.' Such a simple phrase. Yet then why is it driving me insane? And it also raises another question. 'Do I love him back?' If i say yes, that would mean leaving behind my past life. But I can not say no. My mind won't allow it. Isn't that in itself another way of saying yes? 'This is just too much to take in right now.' I cleared my mind. 'Ok. Now, you have two days left to live, you have been passed out for a month, and Jake loves me. I can handle this. Stay calm.'

[Look who decided to show back up!] Lia's voice chimed into my mind again.

'Hello Lia. Glad to hear your voice again. Have I really been out for the past month?'

[Yes. You arrived here in a coma. Jake carried you here. He told everybody what happened. After you fainted, Jake woke up. He ate all the berries in the treasure bag in order to have the strength to stand. He dragged you all the way back here. For the past month he has barely left your side.] Lia's voice echoed in my mind. Her voice was fading.

'**Wait!** Don't leave me!' I yelled in my mind.

[I'm not leaving you. It appears that you are leaving yourself.] Lia's voice was worried. I could barely hear her.

'I don't understand' I shouted back.

[You seem to be dying. Your aura is fading, and your mind is starting to shut down.] Lia sounded extremely depressed, and her voice was nothing more than a whisper. [Goodbye Hope. I am deeply sorry it had to be this way.] And with that her voice faded into nothing.

'Goodbye... Lia.' I responded, knowing that she could no longer hear me. My out of body experience was ending. I quickly walked over to Jake. I leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "Goodbye Jake... I-I love you too." I spoke out loud, hoping that he could hear me.

My vision was faded to black, but right before it did, I saw Jake's eyes shoot open. I heard his voice fill my ears.

"_**Hope**_?!" His voice held many emotions. Fear, confusion, and sadness were the main ones.

I could no longer see but I could still hear. "C-can you h-hear me?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Kinda. I can hear you in my mind. Are you ok? What do you mean goodbye? and do you truly love me too?" Jake rifled off questions faster than I could keep track of.

"I'm sorry. I don't have much time. I think that I'm dying. And I mean what I said. I do love you. It may not mean anything now that I'm dying, but I truly do care for you." I responded, my voice was scratchy and it was starting to hurt to talk. Just then my legs gave out from underneath me. I fell to the ground. I am not going to last long before my mind shuts down completely.

"**But you can't die!** I-I don't know what I would do without you! Please. Please don't leave me!" Jake sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I would stay if I had a choice, but, sadly, I don't. Jake, you have to promise me. Promise me that you will live on. You have to keep living, for both of us." My voice was now only a whisper.

"I-I-I... I promise." Jake's voice sounded defeated.

"Goodbye Jake... I will always rememb..." My voice finally failed. I heard Jake cry out even louder and in the background I could hear Chatot. I couldn't make out his words, but I assumed that he was comforting Jake. My hearing was failing too and soon I could no longer hear anything. I had died.

Death. The end of the line. Its funny. Right before you die, you see your life flash before your eyes. However I can only remember a few days of my life, so it more of replayed my memories at higher speeds. I saw myself waking up in the forest. I could see Jake again. I saw us traveling to treasure town. We signed up to form a team. We then went on our first and last mission. I could see how weak I was against that shellos. I then saw Machamp again. I saw him beat up Jake and then almost rape me. Time jumped forward to this morning. I could see myself in a coma. I relived the moments before my death. Then I watched as my body died.

Time went back to regular speed. All that I had left now was my sole. I could see Jake sobbing over my dead body. Other guild members were in the room, trying to pull Jake away from my corpse. I watched as they removed my lifeless body from the room. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore. I was ready to move on to the next world. I opened my eyes again and was greeted by nothing but darkness.

[**No! You are not allowed to die! You have not yet fulfilled the prophecy!**] A voice boomed in my head. It had a force behind it that I had never heard before. This voice definitely belonged to somebody powerful.

"Yea well, **your a little late!** I just died." I yelled back at the voice. "So thank you for your consideration, but your efforts will be futile!"

[**No! You are wrong! I have no limits to my power!**] The voice had even more force and it sounded like it could not be denied.

[**You will be resurrected. You will learn how to defend yourself from an attacker. You will wander around with no place to call home. You must find treasure town again. You must find Jake before he falls too far into his depression.**] The voice stated.

It seemed to know exactly what it was talking about. I tried to respond, but before I could, I got a immense headache. I then became aware of my body. I could feel it again! I wasn't dead. I opened my eyes and was met by only forest. It seemed strangely familiar. I looked around and spotted a tree that stood out from the rest. It had the words '_Name Hope ; Human_' engraved into its bark. I quickly realized that this was where I woke up when I was first brought into this world. I quickly hopped to my feet and looked to where I had first seen Jake. I was met with nothing.

I tried to remember which way Jake had lead me to get to treasure town. I couldn't recall what way we had taken. I turned and did a 360. Nothing stood out in my mind. My stomach growled as I became aware of my hunger. I remembered that Jake had called this place Oran Berry Forest. I looked around and quickly found an oran berry bush. I ran over and began to chow down. The berries tasted delicious, as they were perfectly ripe. I slowed down my eating and began to take in all of the berries' flavor.

"Tasty aren't they?" a voice came from behind me and I spun around and saw a grovyle staring back at me.

I swallowed the berry that I had in my mouth, and took a closer look at him. He was taller than I was by a couple of feet, and he was smiling with a smug look on his face.

"Oh. A tad bit shy now are we?" The grovyle started to walk towards me.

I quickly got in a defensive position. "Who are you? What do you want?" I quickly questioned him.

"I am Grovyle. As for what I want, I want to know how you just appeared here and why you seemed to recognize the words on that tree." He responded, taking another step towards me.

I took a step back. "I'm not really sure how I got here. I should be dead right now. And what does it matter to you how I recognize the words on the tree?" I was starting to get nervous. I took another step back and my foot hit a tree. I was cornered.

"It matters to me because I am looking for the person who wrote this. Now, how do you know who Hope is and _where is she_?!" He shouted at me. He took another step forward. He was now right in my face. I could feel his breath as he waited for me to respond.

"Why do you want to find her?" I asked him. There was now nowhere for me to run.

"Because she is important to me. She was my friend, and I lost her. Then I found this engraving in a tree and you just appear out of nowhere. Not only that but you seemed to recognize her name. So, I ask again. **_Where is she__?_**" Grovyle growled at me.

He then grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the tree. I couldn't breathe as my hind legs were lifted off of the ground. I tried to squirm out of his grip, but he countered by tightening it. The world around me was starting to go fuzzy and my lungs felt like they were going to explode. Right as I was about to faint from lack of air, Grovyle dropped me. I gasped for air while he just stared at me. I then started to cough up blood.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Its just I care about her deeply." Grovyle apologized. I tried to respond, but I couldn't seem to talk. My mouth could open, and my breathing was under control again, but I couldn't muster up a sound.

"I understand if you no longer want to talk to me, but please at least listen. Hope was a friend. Me and her went through tough times, but we always seemed to make it. No matter what situation we got in, we always found a way out. However, recently she disappeared. She was a human, so she could have easily gotten mauled by a wild pokemon. I was always there to protect her. After weeks of searching for her I was forced to give up. I had assumed that she had died. At least I did, until I saw that carving in the tree. It gave me hope. (Didn't actually intend to make a pun. Just happened.) Then you appeared out of nowhere and seemed to recognize the engraving. I decided to approach you. Then you seemed to be hiding information from me, so I acted out on my emotions. I'm sorry that I've caused you harm. Please forgive me." Grovyle sounded sincere.

I tried once again to speak, but once again I couldn't. I then felt my throat with my paw. Pain seemed to shoot through my entire body. I quickly retracted my paw and looked down at it. It had blood on it. Not a lot, but blood nonetheless. Grovyle noticed this and immediately came to my side. He tilted my head back to get a better look at my wounds. I winced as he ran his finger across my cut and bruised neck.

"I'm sorry... I never intended to actually hurt you. Can you speak?" Grovyle's voice was filled with sorrow.

I opened my mouth and once again tried to talk. All that came out was an exhale. I closed my eyes as the realization hit me.

_I was mute_.

"Shit. You have to understand. I-I'm usually not like that. I... I just lost control. I didn't want anybody to get hurt. Its just I... _I'm so sorry_." Grovyle's eyes were tearing up. "Here take these. Its the least that I can do." He extended his hand and gave me a couple of sitrus berries.

I hesitantly took one of the berries in my mouth. I bit off a chunk and the juices filled my mouth. It had mixed flavors that I can not begin to explain. I swallowed the chunk, but soon regretted my actions as a piercing pain shoot through my throat. I coughed up more blood, but the food seemed to make it to my stomach. I pushed the remainder of my berry away from me. It hurt too much to eat. I looked back at Grovyle. He was staring back at me, a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"Ironic isn't it. I lashed out because I thought you were hiding something, but all I succeeded in doing is ensuring that the information I seek will forever evade my ears." He nervously chuckled a bit to himself.

I just looked at him with a blank expression. Here was the man responsible for me becoming mute, and he was still worried about the information. I turned my head away from him. Then another realization hit me. I will never be able to tell Jake who I am. Nobody will. They all think that I am dead. I shed a tear as I thought about Jake. I hope he's ok.

"Listen if there is anything that you need, umm... just..." Grovyle's voice trailed off at the end. I couldn't ask him of anything. I had no way of communication.

"Act it out?" He suggested.

I looked back at him. Then an idea popped into my head. Maybe he could get me back to Treasure Town. I needed to ask him, but how. How do I act out treasure town. Grovyle saw my expression and instead of making me act it out he went into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I accepted them and wrote Treasure Town on it. I then in smaller print wrote Wigglytuff's Guild. His eyes went wide when he read my request.

"I'm sorry. I can't go to Treasure Town. They will try and apprehend me and put me in jail. And as far as Wigglytuff's Guild goes, stick with me. They will be looking for me soon. I... I am an outlaw. When they come looking for me I will simply knock them out. Then you will come in and care for them until they wake up. From there you can follow them home. What do you say?" He extended his hand out for a handshake.

I just stared at him in disbelief. How can he expect me to follow him after he told me he's an outlaw? That would be insane. Not to mention dangerous. He has already hurt me, what would be stopping him from doing it again? Grovyle must have noticed my hesitation and tried to convince me to go with him.

"I'm not wanted for hurting anybody. I am wanted for stealing. Time gears to be exact. They see this as a serious crime and are doing everything they can to stop me. They will be starting a full on search for me soon. You won't be with me for any longer than a week." He explained, trying to convince me to let him help me.

I pondered this for a second. His offer was convincing, and I don't know what time gears are so they can't be too important. I looked back at him. He was still waiting for my answer, his arm extended. I hesitantly shook it, agreeing to his terms.

"Great. I forgot to mention one thing though. We will be traveling. I will continue to look for time gears, and you will just tag along." Grovyle stated.

I nodded, unable to respond verbally. We started walking and it soon became dark out. We stopped and started to set up a camp. Grovyle did most of the hard work. He made a makeshift shelter using a fallen log and some branches, and then proceeded to build a fire. As he was building a fire I collected some leaves and made a couple of beds. I came back to see Grovyle striking two objects together. As they collided, sparks flew and ignited the fire. I approached the fire and the warmth soon started to relax my body. I laid down next to the fire and looked back at Grovyle.

He had a sitrus berry speared on a stick and was holding it over the fire. I could smell the berry cooking and my mouth began to water. Grovyle looked my way and saw me staring at his berry. He then proceeded to remove the berry from the heat. He started to walk back towards me. I got to my feet, still not fully trusting Grovyle. He saw this and sighed. He then took the cooked berry off of the stick in his hand and rolled it to me. I quickly bit into it. It was much softer now that it was cooked, and I could swallow it without too much trouble. Once I was full, I walked over to our shelter and went to my bed.

As I was getting comfortable, I glanced back at Grovyle. He was adding a few more branches to the fire. I watched as the fire engulfed the branches. I didn't notice Grovyle get into the shelter until he was standing right next to me.

"Long day?" He asked me, startling me.I turned to him and nodded my head. 'Lets see, well I started off the day by learning I have been in a coma for a month, then I... _died_, then I was resurrected, then after all of that I get attacked, and even after all of that I go _mute_ and team up with my attacker. So... Yea. **I have had a very long day.**' I was raging at him in my mind. He will never know the true meaning of my simple nod.

Grovyle smiled at me and went over to his bed. I had purposefully placed his bed just far enough away so that he could still hear if anything happened in the night, but yet far enough away so I could get a little privacy. He took another look back at me before crawling into his bed. I saw him close his eyes, and he quickly fell asleep.I too closed my eyes, but instead of falling asleep I thought about Jake.

He must be a wreck today. He still thinks that I am dead. As I thought about this I began to think about when I meet him again. 'How will I explain just coming back from the dead? I can't talk.' Just then a thought pushed its way into my head. 'What if he doesn't recognize me?' The mere thought of this brought tears to my eyes. 'Of course he won't recognize me. He thinks that I died.' I began to cry softly. 'I can't even tell him its me.' I was now full on crying into the leaves of my bed. However I didn't make a noise. I only shook slightly as tears glided down my face. I then proceeded to cry myself to sleep.

As I entered my dream world I had a familiar feeling. There was no mistaking it. It was the same feeling I had had before I died, while i was having my out of body experience. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see that I was in my old room. My bed still had an indent where I had been lying for the past month. I looked over to Jake's bed. He was curled up into a ball, crying himself to sleep much like myself. I opened my mouth to speak to him. Then when nothing came out, I just stared at him. He looked like he had been crying all day. The fur under his eyes was soaked and his body was shaking slightly. I walked over to him. I needed to give him a sign, just so he knows that I'm alive.I walked over to him and kissed him on his forehead, much like the first time I wasn't one with my body. His eyes flew open and he frantically searched the room.

"**_H-Hope?_**" He asked almost instinctively. His voice was scratchy from crying and it sounded like he was slightly scared. He then shook his head. He must have been dreaming about me and thought that my kiss was only a part of his dream.

I responded by stroking the back of his head with my paw. He jumped to his feet and quickly turned to see who touched him. When he was meet by nobody, he took a step back.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He practically cried, the fear growing in his voice.

All that I was doing was scaring him. I could not answer his question and it seems that he is frightened when he feels me touch him. I mentally sighed and went over to him. I wasn't sure what to do, so I did nothing. I just stared into his eyes. He was still searching the room frantically, his eyes scanning every crack of the room. If only he could see me. Then he wouldn't be scared. Then he would embrace me, he would comfort me, he would no longer fear me. If only.

"Jake, what are you doing up" Chatot asked as he entered the room.

"I-I can feel s-something in the room. S-something keeps t-touching me." Jake stuttered as he ran to Chatot.

"Its just your imagination go back to sleep. There is nothing in your room." Chatot walked swiftly into the middle of the room. "See?" He said, stretching out his wings and spinning around in a a quarter way through his turn, the tip of his right wing brushed my ear. Chatot felt this and quickly lept away from me. He ran backwards until his back was on the wall. I walked up to him. He was completely terrified. I reached out with my paw and put it firmly on his chest. Chatot screamed on the top of his lungs.

"**Don't kill me demon! I'm not ready to die!**" And with that, he flew out of the room.

By this time the entire guild was awake and wondering what was going on. Jake was still in the room; he was curled up in the corner shaking with fear. A few guild members came into the room to comfort him, but their efforts did nothing. I was starting to cry due to all the chaos that I was creating. It sickened me that Chatot had thought that I was a demon. All that I had tried to do was comfort Jake. Then an idea popped in my head. Everybody could feel me, so maybe I could interact with the enviroment. I went over to Jake's bag and, to my excitement, I could open it. Everybody in the room was now staring at the bag, looks of terror filled their eyes. I ignored them and quickly found a piece of paper and a pen. On the paper I wrote one simple phrase. (I will be using *Text* for text.)

*I am Hope.*

Everybody's eyes practically bugged out of their heads as they read this.

One of the guild members screamed "**GHOST!**" and ran out of the room. The rest were too stunned to do anything, so I decided to continue.

*I am alive. I don't know how, but I seem to be having an out of body experience right now. I am also mute. I lost my voice after being attacked by a grovyle who is now caring for me.*

I looked around and saw everybody still staring at the paper. They were trying to absorb a lot of information. Finally one of them, a corphish, stepped forward.

"Hey. Hey. But that's impossible. We had a _funeral_ for Hope earlier. We saw her _corpse_ with our own eyes. You expect us to believe that not only did you come back to life in a different body, but that you meet the infamous _Grovyle_ and now are under his care? Grovyle attacks everybody that we send. He attacks us before he even knows why we are there. He is stealing time gears! We just had a guild meeting about him a few hours ago. This guy is a bad dude. I'm sorry, but your story is not even remotely plausible." He stated in a factual manner.

His words discouraged me as the others seemed to agree with him. *How can I prove that I am truly Hope?* I wrote down on the parchment.

Everybody in the room stopped and thought about this for a second. It was Jake that stepped forward this time.

"Where did we first meet?" He asked. He knew that only he and I knew the answer to this.

*Oran Berry Forest. You were there when I woke up.* I scribbled on the paper.

"What was the first pokemon to attack you?" Jake asked, not yet believing me.

*A shellos. It knocked me into a wall and you gave me an oran berry.*

"What was the last thing that you said to me before you died?" Jake was not giving up on his questions.I thought back to this morning. What did I say? The entire scene replayed in my mind. All the details were clear as day.

I paused in remembrance before I wrote *Goodbye Jake. I will always remember... and then my voice failed and I died.* I shed a few tears at the memory. One of my tears hit the paper, and, to my amazement, actually left a wet spot on the surface.

Jake saw this and started to shed a few tears himself. "_Hope?_" He asked, trying to stop himself from breaking down crying.

I set down the pen and walked over to Jake. I brushed a few of his tears away. Then I gave him a hug. He was startled at first, but soon relaxed in my arms and hugged me back. Everybody was no doubt starring. They still can't see me, so it must seem as if Jake is hugging the air. I rubbed his chest with my nose and he just smiled at me.

"I missed you so much. Where is Grovyle at? **He will pay for hurting you!**" Jake's temper was rising.

I calmed him by snuggling up closer to him. His grip on me tightened and he lowered his head until it was resting on top of my own. I then felt something lifting me off of the ground. I looked around and saw nothing lifting me, but the sensation was still there.

Then it hit me. I could still feel my regular body. Somebody was carrying me. I became instantly frightened. I left Jake's grip and went to the piece of paper

*I'm sorry. I must go back to my regular body now I wrote on the paper.*

"But... **Wait! You can't leave now!** I have so many questions." Jake responded, tears forming in his eyes again.

*Your questions will have to wait. Its not like we will never see each other again, right? I started to let myself slip back to my body. Goodbye for now. Hopefully we will see each other again soon.* I didn't get to see Jake's reaction to this before I connected with my body.

I could feel myself being carried. I couldn't tell who it was. They seemed to be strong, but they were being gentle with me. I opened my eyes. It was still night time, but I could see a faint glow off in the distance. I then looked to see who was carrying me. Grovyle had me over his shoulder. He was carrying me. He was not yet aware that I was awake. I opened my mouth by instinct, then mentally face palmed. I wiggled slightly to alert Grovyle that I was awake so that he would let me down. Grovyle turned his head and looked at me.

"Mornin'. I tried waking you up, but you wouldn't respond. So, I decided to carry you. You don't weigh much. Would you like down?" He was certainly energetic today.

I nodded and he went down to one knee. He then took me off his shoulder and set me on my own feet. I walked next to him for a while before we came to an opening to another forest.

"Ok, this forest is a dungeon so be on guard at all times. I will protect you to the best of my abilities, but you will still need to fight in some cases." Grovyle informed me as we stepped inside the dense forest. We didn't get but a couple of floors before I was paralyzed by a butterfree. I looked up at Grovyle, unable to move. He sighed and, for the second time today, carried me. Once we made it to the next floor I felt better, so Grovyle put me down. He had been awfully quiet ever since we got in this forest. It unnerved me a little. He was focusing on his fighting and could KO an opponent in one hit. i was amazed by his strength and started to study the fights. I quickly learned how to dodge simple attacks and how to perform counter attacks.

Grovyle was obviously surprised with my sudden increase in fighting skills. I could now defend myself effectively. I jumped to the right of a weedle's string shot and sprung at it. I landed on top of it and quickly bit it. It feinted. I walked back to the now stunned Grovyle.

"Where did you learn how to fight? Just a few minutes ago you couldn't even dodge, let alone perform a perfectly executed counter attack."

I smiled, feeling proud of my new skills. We went up a few more floors of the dungeon. Then we came to a clearing. I scanned it for enemies, but was stopped by a light green alter. It was just floating there. In the middle of the altar was a gear. It had a decorative pattern on it. It too was suspended in the air, making it even more mesmerizing. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw it. It made my heart race. It had a mysterious familiarity to it. It was as if I had seen it before, but I have no memory of such a thing. Grovyle approached the altar, and, in one swift motion, took the time gear.

The sky seemed to darken as the gear left its altar, and the persistent wind stopped for the first time today. I was horrified when I saw the altar fade away into nothing. I turned to Grovyle. What did he just do?

Grovyle walked over to me after placing the gear in his bag. "Now is when we run." He told me, staying completely calm despite my panicked expression.

He quickly picked me up again and ran. He had amazing speed that I had never seen before. I glanced behind us and instantly tightened my grip on Grovyle. Behind us, traveling at just about the same speed, was an wall of darkness. Everything that was caught in it froze right where it was. I saw other pokemon get caught in this void and they too froze right where they were. I was terrified and closed my eyes, wishing that it would all just go away. I could feel Grovyle running with me in his grip. I hope he is fast enough. I do not wish to be frozen in place for who knows how long. Grovyle started to slow down and now he was only walking. I opened my eyes and saw that the wall of darkness had stopped its rapid expansion and that we were a safe distance away from it.

"Sorry about that. I should have given you a little more of a warning." Grovyle apologized as he set me back down. "We can stop here for the day. I have what I came here for."

He started to set up camp much like last night. I couldn't help but stare at the forest that was now engulfed in darkness. Nothing moved. Everything was frozen in time, like a photograph. Grovyle had finished setting up camp and was laying in his bed. He saw my terrified expression and sighed.

"I guess I should tell you what happened back there. You see, time gears keep time in order in the surrounding areas. If one is removed, time stops in that area. Don't worry. I plan on using the time gears I gain to try and stop the world's destruction. Once I complete this, time should return to normal in the areas I stole from." Grovyle explained.

I couldn't believe my ears. Grovyle was intentionally doing this, and claims that he is trying to save the world. I turned my head away from him. I did not want to hear anymore from him. I closed my eyes. Sleep quickly found me and I drifted off.

[_H-Hope?_ I-Is that really _you?_] A familiar voice filled my mind.

'Hello, Lia' I responded. This is going to be one long night.

**Wow. That turned out to be a lot longer than I originally expected it to be. I apologize for the wait. I hopefully be updating this story more often than this. Please feel free to drop a review. I personally read all of my reviews and keep them in mind while writing. I also think that I have figured out what hope will evolve into, but more on that in the future.**

**-Eeveelutionary**


	5. A little taste of my past self

**Hello once again readers! Eeveelutionary here and all I can say is thank you for your support. I never expected this story to get as much attention as it has. Thank you to all that have PM'ed me so far. Anyways on with the story.**

[_H-Hope?_ I-Is that really _you?_] A familiar voice chimed.

'Hello Lia' I responded, happy to hear her voice again.

[I... I'm afraid I don't quiet understand. I saw you _die._ I watched as your life faded away. I watched as your soul left your body.] She sounded confused.

'It is true that I died yesterday. But after I died, somebody was there. I didn't get to see them but their voice had a lot of power behind it. They somehow brought me back to life.' I tried to word it so that I wouldn't sound crazy, but it was proving to be impossible.

Lia was silent for a couple of minuets and I was starting to get the idea that she thought that I had gone insane.

[It appears I missed a lot yesterday. Would you possibly allow me to enter your mind and view your memories? It would take far too long for you to try to explain.] Lia was nervous. She didn't want to have to ask this of me, but had no other choice.

'I will allow you to look into my memories this one time, but only on two conditions. The first condition is that you take me with you into my memories. I would like to be there to try to explain things further to you. And the second condition is you have to tell me who you are. I do not want a stranger looking into my memories and I don't even know your true name.' I replied. I wanted to at least know who she was before she got to see everything that I had been though in the past 24 hours.

Lia went silent again. I didn't think that my conditions had been that bad. I could've made them a lot worse. She was contemplating if it was worth me knowing who she was.

[Fine. I agree to your conditions. But please, don't ask too many questions. Knowing too much about your past would only confuse you more. My name is Cresselia. What would you like to know about me?] She asked. She didn't sound happy about having to tell me who she was.

'How did you know me in the past? Before I was turned into an eevee.' This was the biggest question that I needed answered. I needed to know about my past, and this was the first step to do so.

Cresselia hesitated I had obviously asked the wrong question. She sighed before speaking again. [I was, and still am, your mother. I am a legendary pokemon so my child came out human, not pokemon. However you always had the blood of a pokemon in you. That is probably why you transformed into an eevee. That was always your favorite pokemon.]

I was stunned. Cresselia was my mom? Why didn't she tell me this? Why didn't she ever show herself to me.

'Now I don't understand. If your my mother why did you not take me in after i lost my memories?' I asked.

[I couldn't take you in to live with me. If I did, then _he_ would take you from me. I could not put you in that kind of danger.] Cresselia responded.

'Who is he?' I thought back to her.

[He is your father. I can not tell you about him. It would confuse you too much. All that I can tell you about him is that he is evil. Pure evil. He tried to steal you from me. He wanted to raise you as his own. He wanted you to turn evil like him. Together you two would be unstoppable.] She sounded scared just talking about him. Whoever my father is he must be truly bad.

'What did he do that was so bad?' I wanted to know if my father was as evil as my mother claimed him to be.

Cresselia once again sighed. Then she told me everything I wanted to know. [Its not what he did. Its what he's going to do. I saw his plan. It was horrible. I tried to talk some reason into him, but he beat me up. He threatened to kill me if I tried to stop him. Then he tried to take you. He wanted to raise you to rule the world with him. I had to stop him from taking you, so I teleported you. However he interrupted my teleportation and that is how you transformed. I didn't know where you ended up. Your father then tried to kill me. However he couldn't kill me because legionaries can't die. However this can be a curse as much as it can be a blessing. He beat me, and I went into a coma. So I disconnected from my body much like you did before you died. Then I followed you. I gave you advise when you needed it and never left your side. I saw you almost get raped, so I contacted a nearby armaldo to use flash cannon. It knocked the machamp out, but shortly after the armaldo left. I had nothing that I could offer him so he would save you. From there you slipped into a coma. Your mind was not active for a month. I kept an eye on you, waiting for you to wake up. Then I noticed that your aura was no longer inside you body. So I reached out with my mind and contacted you. When you died, I was devastated I decided to go to the place that I first saw your new pokemon body. However along the way I saw Grovyle setting up camp. He told me he found an eevee and was caring for you. I was about to leave when I saw your aura. Everybody's aura is different so I knew it had to be you. Now here we are.]

I was shocked. My mother wasn't actually here; She was being beaten into a coma by my father. However something in her story stood out to be strange.  
'How did you know who Grovyle was?' I asked her.

[He was your friend I knew you were going to see him again. I am psychic so I can see short clips of the future. However seeing the future changes what I will do, thus changing the future. I was going to tell him that you had died when he told me of an eevee who just randomly appeared in the forest. He told me that the eevee seemed to know your name. Then I saw you. Why have you not told him who you are?] Cresselia's voice was calm as she spoke. It was soft and smooth and made me relax a little. I was tense ever since she told me she was my mom.

'I do not think that he told you everything. I am mute. You will see why in my memories. I think I have all the information that I crave for now.' I was ready to relive the past.

[Ok. I will enter your mind and send us both into your memories. We will start at your death.] She sounded slightly depressed when she spoke of my death again.  
I could feel my mom entering my mind. Then I could see her. She was blue with a gold stripe that ran from her tail to her forehead. She had a pink bump on her forehead that matched the pink in her eyes. She also had 3 large, pink loops coming off of her body. One one her right and left, and one directly behind her. the ones on her right and left came to her chest and covered her breasts. The one behind her had 3 shades of pink.

'Hello mom. I see that you have made it into my mind.' I thought to her.

[Yes, I was successful on entering your mind. Its was easy to do because you are sleeping and have no mental defenses. Are you ready to relive the past couple of days?]

I didn't say anything. I just slowly nodded my head. Suddenly the darkness around me started to lighten and I could see my old room forming around me. We both watched in silence as I died. Then the world went black. I could hear the mystery voice booming at me. I looked at Cresselia. She seemed very confused by this voice. She looked over to me and I just shrugged.

We got to the point where I met Grovyle. I watched my mom as Grovyle attacked me. She had a terrified expression on her face. She shed a tear when she saw that I was bleeding. It pained her to see me like this. She watched as I coughed up blood. She turned to me.

[Grovyle didn't tell me this. He told me that you were mute, but he also told me that he found you that way. He lied to me. **He will pay for the damage he has done to you!**] Cresselia's terror was turning to rage as she spoke.

I walked over and gave her a hug. 'Don't attack him for the past. It will solve nothing. I have forgiven him and it turns out that he is very caring. He regrets his actions and didn't actually mean to hurt me.' I tried to calm her before she chewed Grovyle out in his own mind.

[Fine. I will not punish Grovyle, but I can not forgive him for the irreparable damage he has caused.] She was calming down. She turned back to the scene. Grovyle and I were starting to walk.

It didn't take long before Grovyle was setting up camp. Cresselia still looked at Grovyle with rage in her eyes, but never spoke of punishing him again. The time arrived where I fell asleep. We then got teleported into my room in Wigglytuff's Guild. I looked away from the scene. I didn't wish to relive the chaos before Jake found out it was me. Cresselia took notice of this and came over to me.

[We can skip this part if you wish] She sounded concerned.

I shook my head. 'No. You need to see this.' I closed my eyes and just listened to the scene around me.  
I waited until I heard somebody scream 'Ghost' to open my eyes again. Cresselia's eyes were watery due to the chaos that I had caused. I looked over to her and smiled. I looked back at the scene. Jake and I were hugging. The dream ended and we were back in the woods. Cresselia saw Grovyle carrying me and rage filled her eyes again.

'You are always going to hate Grovyle for hurting me, aren't you?' I asked her.

[He has yet to prove that he should be forgiven.] She calmly responded.

We watched as Grovyle and I traveled through the dungeon Cresselia smiled slightly when Grovyle carried me after I had gotten paralyzed Her face remained emotionless when I had learned how to fight. She turned her head away every time that I fought an opponent. She probably didn't like to see me fight. We reached the clearing with the time gear. Cresselia's eyes went wide when Grovyle stole the time gear.

[He should have never done that with you near. **He has put you in danger not once, but twice! This is unacceptable! His actions can not go unpunished!**] Her raged returned when she saw the expanding darkness.

I just signaled for her to keep watching. She watched Grovyle scoop me up into his arms and carry me to safety She then watched Grovyle set up camp. Then the world faded away as we caught up to modern time.

'That's pretty much what I've been though in the last 48 hours.' I told Cresselia.

[I see... I would like to talk to you about something though. Its about your out of body experiences. Only psychics are able to do things like that. You must have inherited some of my psychic power. If you were to evolve into an espeon, then you would have abnormally strong psychic abilities. Even as an umbreon your psychic powers would be stronger than most espeons. This also makes me curious. It makes me wonder if you inherited any of your father's traits. He is a dark type. Have you ever used any dark type powers?] She was throwing a lot of information at me. It took me a minute to prosses all of it.

'I died. Does that count as dark?' I honestly didn't know what was considered dark type power.

[No. Dying doesn't count. It appears that you haven't inherited anything from him.] She sounded relieved.

'Ok, so I don't have dark powers. What about my psychic powers? What can I do with those?' I was eager to try out my new found powers.

[Well, with training you might be able to use telekinesis. However this will be extremely complicated as you have no gem to exert your powers from like most phychics. It appears that you used it during your out of body experience. That also brings up telepathy. You used it once when you spoke to Jake before you died, however it appears that you lost the ability because it requires using your voice in your mind. It appears you becoming mute has interfered with that, thus making telepathy impossible.] She sounded saddened by the fact I couldn't use telepathy.

'Isn't this telepathy?' I asked her, confused by the whole idea of being psychic.

[Yes and no. I am using telepathy to speak to you, however you are just thinking your responses and I am reading your mind.] She responded.

'Will I be able to read minds?' I was getting very intrigued at how much psychics could really do.

[You might be able to read minds once you are trained. It is a very complicated thing to do, and everybody's mind is different. Some are easier to read than others.] She sounded very intelligent when it came to psychic powers.

'Could you train me? You said that I needed training, and who would be a better trainer than my own mother?' I was getting very eager to use my powers to their fullest extent.  
Cresselia hesitated.

She clearly wasn't sure if she should be the one to train me. She sighed before responding. [Fine. I will train you. However you will need to be awake during your training and I do not want anybody knowing of your powers. Somebody might try to capture you and use your powers for their own gain. We will start training tonight. After Grovyle falls asleep. Speaking of Grovyle, would you like me to tell him who you are? It would be punishment to him to know that the eevee that he had hurt was his best friend.]

'No. I will tell him. The next time I can write something to him I will tell him who I am.' I was starting to feel my body again. It was defiantly morning and I was waking up.

[You should probably wake up now. We can talk more tonight during your training.] She must have known that I was waking up.

'Ok. Goodbye for now.' And with that I opened my eyes.

The sun blinded me for a few moments before my eyes adjusted to the light. I lifted my head and looked around. I saw Grovyle taking down camp. I got up and stretched It felt good to relax for once. I then noticed how filthy my fur had become over the past couple of days. There was dirt in my fur, and it was matted down in some places due to blood from a few cuts that I had received. I instinctively started to lick my fur clean. It tasted like dirt and dust, but if it made me clean then I didn't care.

"I see that your awake. If you want to speed up the process of cleaning yourself, I know where a stream is not too far from here. I was just about to head that way myself actually." Then, mush to my surprise, Grovyle blushed.

I was stunned. Grovyle wanted to bathe in the river me, and the thought of this made him blush! I couldn't bathe with him. It would be too weird to bathe with him, not to mention an invasion of personal space. But yet, I didn't want to hurt Grovyle's feelings. He obviously cares for me deeply. I didn't know what to do and the surprise must have shown on my face, because when I looked at Grovyle, he just looked away sadly. He must think that I already rejected his offer. I walked up to him. I couldn't stand to see Grovyle sad like this. I gave him my answer by pushing up against his leg and nodding my head.

His eyes went wide with shock and he started to blush an even deeper shade of red. "Ok. Follow me." He said as he walked off into the forest. He sounded happy that I had accepted his offer. I followed him until we reached the river.

I quickly hopped into the river. I regretted my actions as soon as I hit the water. It was freezing. I started to shiver as I broke the surface. I then looked around. The river wasn't deep, about 4 feet at the most. However it was a good 10 feet wide. The force of the water wasn't strong. It was a slow river. I turned back to Grovyle. He was snickering at me as he slowly wadded into the frigid water.

"I was just about to tell you that the water is probably cold when you just jumped right in." He was laughing at me.

I swam over to him and quickly pulled him into the water. He was completely submerged in the water before he could get me off. I smiled at him when he came back to the surface and began to shiver.

"Ha ha. Very funny. This water is cold as hell!" He said. Then he walked over to the bank and got some soap out of his bag. "I guess since we are already wet we should probably finish cleaning ourselves." He quickly lathered up and tossed me the bar of soap.

It landed next to me and I quickly grabbed it. I finished lathering up my front, but I was having a hard time with my back. My forelegs just wouldn't bend in such a way as to let me get fully lathered up. Grovyle noticed this and laughed.

"Need some help?" He asked, trying to contain his laughter and failing.

I looked down and nodded my head in defeat. There was just no way I could wash my back. Grovyle blushed as he grabbed the soap out of my paw. He slowly started to rub the soap all over my back. He started with the back of my head and worked his way down to my tail once the reached my tail he returned the soap to his bag. I looked at him. His cheeks were so red that it looked like he had two Christmas bulbs on face. I smiled to myself and felt my cheeks heat up when he started to run his fingers through the fur on my back, trying to get rid of the soap.

I'm not going to lie it felt good. His fingers were sharp on the ends and it scratched my back softly. I heard a murring sound and opened my eyes. Grovyle was looking at me with confusion in his eyes. I tried to find where the sound was coming from, and soon realized that I was making the noise. I was purring. I guess it doesn't take any vocals to purr. I wondered what else I could do to make noise without using my vocal cords. I would have to experiment later.

"I didn't know you could still purr. I thought that you couldn't make any noise at all." Grovyle said while resuming his previous activities.

I responded with a purr. It felt so good to have him scratch my back like this. He finally got all of the soap out of my back and we returned to solid ground. I shook out my fur, but it didn't work to the extent that I had hoped. My fur was too long and it was soaked. I felt weighed down by my wet hide. Grovyle and I walked through the forest for a while before calling it a night and setting up camp.

"I'll start a fire first so that you can dry out your fur." Grovyle stated as he started to gather branches. My fur was still damp from the swim this morning. "You know, I never did find out what your name was. I can't just call you eevee forever." He was trying to get me to tell him my name.

I never did recall him ever calling me eevee, but he was right. He deserved to know my name. I debated just making up a name to tell him when Cresselia's voice popped in my head.

[You promised.] She stated, referring to the conversation that we had this morning.

'Yea. I know. I'll tell him.' I responded in my mind.  
I walked over to Grovyle's bag, and, after a little searching, I found a pen and some paper. I walked back over to Grovyle who was now standing triumphantly over a decent sized fire. He saw the pen and papers that I was carrying in my mouth and sat next to me. I laid the papers down and took the pen in my paw. On the paper I wrote one simple phrase.

*Name: Hope; Human* I looked at Grovyle as I wrote this.

"So you finally are going to tell me how you recognize that phrase?" His voice had a glimmer of hope in it.

I nodded my head and then started writing. *This is hard to explain. You will need to know everything that I remember in order to understand. About a month and a half ago, I woke up in the forest. The same spot that you found me. However I had lost all memories of my life before then. I saw the engraving on the tree and a voice in my head explained it to me. I was once the human that you are looking for. I am Hope.* I paused and looked back at Grovyle.

His eyes were wide and he wouldn't look away from the paper. He was in shock, So I continued the story of my past. *I met up with a riolu named Jake. We formed an exploration team together On our first mission, I almost got raped and was beat to the point where I slipped into a coma. I was in the coma for a month, although it only felt like a few seconds. Then, after I had an out of body experience and confessing my love to Jake, I died. I was meet by another voice. The voice told me that I wasn't allowed to die, and, before I could question it, I woke up in the spot that you found me. From there, well, you know the rest.*

This time Grovyle responded. He looked up into my eyes. "_H-Hope?_" He asked with a shaky voice. It was all that he could say. He was still trying to process all of the information that I just presented him with.

*Yes. Its me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Its just that I don't know you. I lost all memories. That includes everything about you. I do not know how close we were in the past, but don't take it personally. I forgot everything. I needed a reminder to remember my own name.* I was trying to make the information easier for him to handle.

Grovyle finished reading this and his eyes started to water. "You mean you don't remember me at all? **You don't remember the years that we were best friends? You don't remember how we have known each other ever since we were _born?!_**" Grovyle was starting to get angry. I feared that he would let his emotions control him like last time.

*I'm sorry! But how do you think I feel? I woke up knowing nothing! I almost got raped! **I** **died!** Then after all of that I get attacked by my so called '_best friend'_ and I go _mute_! And your upset that I don't remember you?! **Well news flash! Your not the only one with problems here!*** Now my own rage was building.

Grovyle looked at the paper and started to cry a little when he was done. "I'm sorry for what you have gone through. It seems that all I have done is give you more trouble. I'm just having a hard time comprehending that my best friend doesn't remember me. I won't blame you If you hate me" Tears were falling from his face as he spoke. I raised a paw and brushed them away.

*I don't hate you. I was just relieving some stress that's all. I never should have wrote the things I did. I never wanted you to cry. I'm sorry.* I finished writing and shed a tear.

Now it was his turn to wipe the tears out of my eyes. As he did I looked up at him. His eyes were a brilliant yellow color. I slid closer to him and gave him a hug. I couldn't control my emotions anymore and I broke down crying. I buried my head into his stomach as I cried. Grovyle slid his arms around me in an embrace and He leaned his head down so that It was resting on top of my own.

"Its ok. Nothing can hurt you now. I will protect you. I promise that I will never let anything ever happen to you again. You have gone through too much as it is." He whispered in my ear.

We stayed this way for a good 20 minutes before I broke the embrace. I was feeling better now and I could tell that he was too. Just then my stomach growled. I blushed in embarrassment. Grovyle laughed at this and I playfully bit him on the leg.  
"Ok. Fine. What would you like to eat Hope? We have sitris, oran, cheri, and pecha berries." He said as he retrieved the berries from his bag.

He laid the berries out in front of me in separate piles. I decided to try the cheri berries. I took one in my mouth and broke the skin of the berry with my teeth. The spiciness of the berry filled my mouth and I instantly spit it out. Grovyle was laughing at me again. He went back into his bag and gave me a canteen filled with water. I instantly started to drink the soothing liquid and before I knew it, I had drunk over half of it. I stopped drinking and Grovyle put the canteen away. He was still chuckling a little.

"Its funny. You used to _love_ cheri berries. I guess that when your body changed, it changed your taste buds to that of a eevee." He told me.

I responded by smiling back at him. I walked over to the pile of pecha berries and hesitantly took one in my mouth. I bit into the berry and instantly fell in love with the taste. It was sweet, but not overpowering Just sweet enough to make you want to take another bite. I quickly finished the berry that I had in my mouth and went for another. I was not disappointed by this one as it tasted just as good as the last. Once I had eaten about half of the pile, I was full.

I quickly became tired and was glad that Grovyle had already made the beds. I walked over to mine and flopped over onto my back. I fell asleep before Grovyle even got in the room to wish me a good night.

[And what exactly do you think you are doing? Did you forget about your training?] Cresselia's voice chimed in my head.

'Awww... Can't we wait until tomorrow? I'm exhausted.' I groaned in my mind.

[No we can not wait. However I can train you a little in your sleep.] She responded.

'What can you train me to do?' I asked her.

[I can train you how to make defenses in your mind. It will keep other psychics from reading your mind without your permission Once you master this, you will also be able to hide your aura from the outside world.] She informed me.

'Sounds like fun. How do I start?' I asked her, ready to learn how to use my powers.

[First, you have to learn how to control your psychic energy. Now, clear your mind. Once your mind is clear you should be able to fell the psychic energy around you. Once you can feel it, try to manipulate it using only your mind.] She instructed me.

I tried to clear my mind, but with everything that has happened over the past few days it was difficult. I took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. It helped and i could finally feel the psychic energy around me. The energy felt strange. it moved like water, yet it was as free as the air. It flowed in any direction it choose. I was fascinated.

I tried to take control of the energy with only my mind. I tried to force to energy to form into a ball in front of me. It quickly obeyed my orders. I then tried to make a bubble around myself. The psychic energy wrapped around me in a sphere and I was amazed at how easy the energy was to manipulate.

[Very good. You are learning faster than I expected you to. It takes most people at least a day to learn how to clear their mind and you managed it in just a couple of seconds. I'm impressed. Now, try to use this energy to form a maze in your mind. Then flatten the maze out into a plane and form a barrier around your mind. Anybody who wishes to enter your mind has to first go through the maze. But can you do me a favor? Can you please think of the maze once you have it formed in your mind so that I can still enter your mind?] She sounded worried at the last part.

'Yea. Will do. If I don't hear out of you in the next day, I will take down the barrier.' I informed her.

[Thanks.] Cresselia sounded relieved that there is no chance of her getting kicked out of my mind.

I cleared my mind again. I could feel the psychic energy around me. I quickly manipulated it into a maze. It was a simple maze at first, so I started to add more walls and more dead ends. Once I was happy with the maze in front of me, I thought of the image, and just in case Cresselia didn't get that I thought 'Left, right, right, straight, right, left, straight, left, straight, right, left.' After I was done instructing Cresselia, I flattened the maze into a flat plain. I then bent the plain until I had It completely surrounding my mind.

I heard a slight click as the barrier around my mind slid into place. I was mentally exhausted It took a lot more effort to form such an intricate maze than before. It was much easier when I was just pushing the phychic energy into a ball. I waited a few minutes before Cresselia entered my mind agian.

[Wonderful! Even with your instructions it took me several minutes to enter your mind. You have also successfully hidden your aura. Now, remember the pattern of the maze. It will be too much for your young mind to handle if you try to keep it up day and night. To take it down, simply poke a hole through the barrier. That will offset the maze, and release all of the phychic energy back into your mind. You did good. Now get some rest. You deserve it.] She congratulated me upon her return.

She didn't have to tell me twice as I quickly took down the barrier. I felt relief when I did and then I just let my mind slip into a deep sleep.

In the middle of the night, I heard Grovyle scream "**Hope! Run, Now!**"

I woke up an did a quick scan of the area. What I saw made my heart drop. There was a pack of hondoom attacking Grovyle. He was outnumbered and I could see that he was bleeding from multiple cuts.

"**What are you doing?! Get out NOW!**" He yelled at me.

I couldn't just leave Grovyle here to die. I had to do something. I launched myself at the nearest hondoom and bit the back of his head. He howled as I crushed is skull in my jaw. "What the hell?" I heard one of them shout as I jumped off of the now dead hondoom. I looked at the battle it was 10, sorry, 9 against 2. Grovyle probably wouldn't be much help either. I took a step towards who seemed to be the leader of the pack. I lowered my head and growled. 'Add that to the list of things that I can do without vocal cords' I thought to myself. Then, the battle really started.

**Cliffhanger! Don't you guys just _love_ me for those? Ha ha. Anyways, I would like to inform you guys of a poll that I have made. It is on my profile. Its going to decide what Hope evolves into. I'm not sure what to expect you guy to vote after reading this chapter. I have narrowed what she will evolve into down to 3 eeveelutions, but I posted the others just in case you guys overwhelmingly want a different eeveelution. If its above 50% for a different eeveelution then I will choose it. If not, will choose the highest of my 3 choices. Thanks for reading, and as always reviews are appreciated.**

**_-Eeveelutionary_**


	6. A Trip to Hell

**Hello Eeveelutionary here with another chapter in I Only Know My Name! _*WARNING* -This chapter contains adult material and should only be read if you are an adult. You have been warned._ Anyway, now that that's out of the way, I would like to thank all of my readers out there. You all rock! I already have plans for more stories, but I will not start writing them until I finish this one.**

I lowered myself into a defensive position. 'Hey Mom? Can we have a sink or swim lesson on self defense psychic powers?' I asked her as I put up a mental barrier I didn't want the Houndoom to use any tricks. I growled and snarled at the the leader as he took a step forward.

[Umm... I'm afraid your psychic powers won't help you here. Houndoom are dark type. I would tell you to run, however now you've gotten yourself surrounded, so good luck with that.] She sounded slightly depressed, as if I had already lost the battle.

I took into notice that I was indeed surrounded. I looked around for an escape route, or at least a better spot to fight, where I would have the advantage. The leader took another step forward as an idea crafted in my head. I took myself out of my defensive position by taking a step back.

Seeing this as an opportunity, the houndoom lunged himself at me. I snickered a little as he was easily predictable. I took another step backwards, acting as if I was intimidated. Then, right when he was about to spear me with his horns, I did what nobody expected. I ducked below him and bit him right in the neck. I did not bite him hard enough to kill him, just hard enough to wound him and make him unable to battle.

The hondoom fell on top of me in shock. I quickly threw him off of me. The rest of the pack was starring at me in disbelief. I took a step forward and snarled at them. 'Add to the list' I showed them my blood-stained fangs. '2 down 8 to go.' I did another scan of the area. I only counted 7 houndoom around me. I rolled to the side just as the last houndoom came out of the ground using his dig attack. I quickly jumped around him and used a tackle attack.

He was caught off guard by my flanking and I knocked him down. He tried to bite me, but I had already jumped off of him. I knew that every attack that I do they will counter attack. I did another quick scan of the area. I counted 6 houndoom. 2 of them must be underground. I saw that the one I was fighting before was getting back up to his feet and the other 3 were getting ready to attack. I had to get out of there and fast.

[Look out for the two using dig.] Cresselia informed me.

'Thanks.' I replied, even though I already knew that two of them were using dig.

I started to form another plan in my head. It was risky, but it would end the fight within a couple of minutes. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I gained control of the psychic energy that I wasn't using for the mental barrier. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was a shade of blue. I looked to the houndoom. I could see the red aura around them. I smiled to myself when I saw the shock in their eyes.

I looked at the ground and could see 2 red outlines of the hidden houndooms. I saw one of them climbing quickly underneath of me. I waited until the very last second before I jumped backwards. The houndoom rocketed himself into the air. I jumped on him in mid air and bit down on his leg. I jumped back off and watched the hondoom try to land.

He flipped right side up, but, when he hit the ground, he screeched out in pain due to the injuries I had given to his leg. The other houndooms were starting to take position to attack again. I kept all of them in my vision at all times.

"Ok now, little eevee, we don't want to hurt you. We simply came here to collect your little friend over there." Spoke one of the houndoom, trying to get me to stop fighting.

I mentally laughed at how easy the they were to manipulate as I came out of my defensive position. However I was still ready for the houndoom that charged out from underneath me. I casually side-stepped his attack. It was time to end this. I deactivated my psychic vision and used the power to create a flash of light.

While the houndoom were stunned, I charged. I tackled one and ripped out his jugular with my fangs. Blood instantly filled my mouth and covered my face. I didn't want to kill them, but I was given no other choice. I tossed the corpse aside and spit bloody flesh out of my mouth. I lunged at another houndoom, but this one was ready for me and hit me across the face with his claws.

I was thrown by the force of his claws and was only greeted by the hard ground. I tried to get back to my feet, but I was quickly tackled by another hondoom. It pinned me to the ground and I couldn't move. I had lost.

"**Give me a reason as to why I shouldn't end your life right now!**" He growled at me.

I was terrified. I couldn't reply to his order. He was going to see this as resistance and kill me on the spot.

"She's mute." I heard Grovyle tell the houndoom.

The houndoom looked at Grovyle and I took the one chance that I saw at escape. I mustered up all of the strength in my body and put it into biting the houndoom's fore leg. He screeched out with pain. I could feel his paw lift off of my own just enough to free it and I swiped him in the face. The houndoom backed off of me and I was able to get to my feet. I quickly ran to Grovyle, who had recovered enough to stand back up.

"RUN!" He shouted at me as he took off into the forest.

I was right behind him when I heard one of the houndoom shout "**Don't let them get away!**"

I wasn't as fast as Grovyle and he now had a good lead. I wasn't paying any attention to my footing and my left forepaw got stuck under a root. I fell to my face and heard a sickening snapping sound followed by a sharp pain in my wrist. I got my paw unstuck and tried to continue to run. However, as soon as I placed pressure on my left foreleg, I felt pain shoot though my entire body and fell back to my face.

"Well. Well. What do we have here? Did the poor little eevee hurt her paw? Awww. Poor little eevee. It wouldn't be right to just leave her here like this now would it boys?" A voice boomed from behind me so I turned my head to look at him.

My heart sunk as I starred straight into the eyes of a houndoom. There were 5 of them left standing. I saw one more limp his way up to the group. "Yea. I say we kill her. She already killed 2 of us and critically injured another 2." Spoke the one who walked up. I shrank down a little in fear.

"No. We have to take her to boss. We need this little brat as evidence as to why we couldn't capture Grovyle if the boss is going to have mercy on us." He walked over and picked me up by the loose skin on the back of my neck.

"Fine. We won't kill her now, **but if she tries anything funny I will personally eat her for a snack!**" He growled at me. I shivered a bit at the thought of being eaten.

**-Adults Only - Rape**

"Can we at least have some fun with her before we just hand her over to boss? We failed and that means that we will not see the light of day for the next six months. And I don't think I can go that long without relieving myself." Stated one of the houndoom.

I was scarred out of my mind. I was about to get raped by a pack of houndoom. I started to cry. I was powerless to stop them if they wanted to rape me.

"And what do you think boss will say when we give him an eevee soaked in cum when our mission ended in failure? He will literally cut off your balls and feed them to you!" Shouted the houndoom that was threatening to eat me. I was starting to fear this boss of theirs, but I was thankful that I wouldn't be getting raped.

"You know, we could just wash her off in the river before we got back home. She is covered in blood anyway and one of her cuts is likely to get infected if we don't" Spoke up the horny houndoom. I didn't like his logic. It was too perfect for them.

"This is true, but what if she gets _pregnant_? What would boss say then?" Asked the first houndoom.

"She won't get pregnant. That's the great part! She isn't in heat and thus can't get pregnant!" Laughed the horny houndoom, his member was starting to show.

I closed my eyes and looked away. I knew that he had won the argument when I felt myself being set on the ground. I was quickly pinned by the horny houndoom, who was looking at me with lust filled eyes.

"This is going to be a lot of fun! I haven't had sex in over a year!" He shouted as he got into position to take my virginity.

I felt the tip of his penis enter my body and the houndoom let out a moan. "_Damn_ girl! Your _tight_!" He stated as he slowly started to bush further into my body. He reached my hymen and pushed on it without breaking it.

"**Holy hell! This one's still a virgin!**" He yelled.

I growled at him. He responded by thrusting his dick forward, and taking my virginity I closed my eyes due to the pain that was surging through my body. I broke down crying as he fucked me at a fast pace. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he was moaning with pleasure. He leaned over and started to suck on one of my nipples. I hissed at him, unable to stop him. I my face was damp with tears as I closed my eyes, not wishing to see what he was doing to my body.

I felt his member start to twitch inside of me and he shoved it as far into me as he could. I could fell his knot enter me and he started to cum. He sat on top of me cumming for a couple of minutes before he was done, however his knot was still swollen inside of me.  
"**That's not fair I want a turn!**" I heard another hondoom shout.

The houndoom that was knotted with me simply rolled onto his back so that I was on top of him. "There you go. A nice ass, just for you." He snickered.

I felt the other houndoom mount me. I tried to tighten by behind to keep him out but it was no use and he was quickly humping away in my ass. It hurt terribly and I was now full on crying. I didn't want to be a part of my own body anymore and I called up all my psychic energy. My mental barrier went down when I summoned all of my power. I used it to deal a blow to the side of my head and cause myself to black out. I disconnected from my body and slipped into a self induced coma.

**-End of rape**

I wasn't sure how long I was in my coma before I started to come out of it. "**Look what you did to her!** Boss will not be pleased that we put her in a coma by raping her!" I heard a houndoom shout.

"Look what I did? **This was all your idea!** And I have witnesses that you were the first to touch her." Shouted another one.

"Guys. **Guys!** Calm down. She is waking up. It must not of been that bad." I heard yet another houndoom state. he must have noticed that I was coming to.

I opened my eyes and looked at myself. My fur was matted everywhere with cum and blood. If somebody looked at me, they wouldn't be able to tell what my true color was. I started to cry again as memories of the incident rushed back to me. I was picked up by the scruff of my neck again and carried. It looked like the wounded houndooms had caught up with the rest of the group while I was out.

"Ok. The river is just ahead. Who is going to wash her? Make sure you wash her private areas well. We don't want boss to ever find out about this."

We reached the river and I was thrown in. I didn't even try to resist as a houndoom cleaned my private areas with his tongue I did, however, flinch in pain when he brushed my broken wrist on accident.

"Oh. _I'm sorry._ Does your leg hurt? Well... **So does mine after you bit me and fractured it! I'm warning you do NOT test me! I'm still not against the idea of eating you as a snack!** I'm sure you would taste delicious. All eevees do." He sneered at his last comment and grabbed my left fore paw and bent it.

Pain surged throughout my entire body and I hissed as loud as I could. The pain was unbearable and my vision was starting to go blurry. I felt him let go of my paw and bite the scruff of my neck. My wrist hurt terribly and my eyes were clenched shut in pain. When the pain finally subsided, I opened my eyes. I was with the rest of the pack again and we were walking towards a mountain range.

"We are almost there. I think that we should rest here for the night so that we don't get caught in the mountains during the night." Stated the houndoom that appeared to be in charge now.

One of the other houndoom spoke up. "What should we do with the girl? We can't risk her escape by allowing her to sleep alone, yet we can not trust anybody to sleep with her without mating with her." I was set back on the ground.

"We could always eat her." Stated the one who was previously carrying me. He was starting to drool at the idea. I limped away from him. Everybody was keeping a close eye on me to make sure that I didn't try and escape.

"**I have to told you this for the thousandth time!** We can't eat her. We need to give her to boss so that he will not **beat us to death!**" The leader didn't sound like he was against the idea of eating me and I shivered again.

Another houndoom stepped forward. "I could look after her. You can trust me not to do anything to her while she sleeps." Her voice was higher than everybody else's and she was smaller in size compared to the others.

"That sounds like a reasonable solution. You are the only girl her. Its settled then. Everybody off to bed. Tomorrow we face boss's wrath and your going to need your sleep for that!" Ordered the leader.

Everybody went off to make beds for themselves and I was picked up by the female houndoom. She was a lot more gentle with me than the males were. She was one of the few that had made a bed while the other houndooms had been arguing. She set me down in the middle of the bed and curled her body around me. She wraped her forelegs around my body to make sure that I couldn't escape.

"I'm sorry for what the guys did to you. They are always horny. In fact they probably would've raped you again tonight if they didn't have to give you to boss tomorrow. You know, you have caused us a lot of trouble. We will be severely punished for failing our mission. You, on the other hand, I'm not sure what boss will do with. He has been known to keep prisoners for his own sexual pleasures, however he has also been known to publicly beat pokemon to the point of death." She said to me. Her voice was sympathetic and she actually shed a tear for me.

I closed my eyes and started to shiver when she told me my fate. I was either going to be beaten to death publicly, or I was going to be kept as a sex slave. I started to cry.

Houndoom spoke to me again. Her voice was soothing, much like my mothers. "Hey now, don't cry. This could be your last night in peace. Enjoy it. You never know what tomorrow will bring. Boss could have mercy on you and let you free. He has done it once before."

I stopped crying. There was still hope that I could be set free. I closed my eyes and snuggled up closer to her. Her body was warm to the touch due to her fire type nature. She laughed slightly at this. I curiously opened my eyes and looked at her.

"It's funny. Everybody else here would say that you were born to kill and that you are a demon from hell, yet here you are, cuddling with me. Don't worry if the time comes where someone needs to speak the truth to boss, I will. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died because I didn't have the guts to tell the truth." She told me.

It comforted me a little knowing that not everybody here wanted me dead. I showed my appreciation by leaning up and licking her forehead. She smiled.

"So Grovyle wasn't lying when he said that you were mute." She more of told herself than me.

I smiled and nodded my head to confirm this. I felt safe with her. I felt like if trouble came my way again then she would protect me.  
"You should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and your going to need all of you energy to beg for your life." She stated. She then closed her own eyes and fell asleep.

I decided that it was useless trying to stay awake and let myself slip into a deep sleep. I started to have a familiar sensation fill my body and I opened my eyes to find that I was indeed having another out of body experiences I was in my old room back at the guild. Jake wasn't here yet though. He must be visiting another member of the crew. I walked out of the room and I saw that everybody was having a meeting. There was a dusknoir talking in front of everybody.

As soon as I entered the room the dusknoir stopped talking. He looked over at me. I wondered if he could see me I heard him start to talk to Chatot and I intantly tuned in on their conversation.

"Are you sure that everybody is here? And that nobody is hiding in the shadows?" He asked.

"Of course! I am the head of information here. I know all of the guild members names by heart!" Chatot stated proudly.

"Then why can I see the aura of an eevee hiding behind that wall?" Dusknoir asked waving his hand in my direction.

I quickly realized that he was talking about me and stepped out of hiding Dusknoir's eyes went wide when he saw my aura surrounding nothing. I walked forward and joined the rest of the guild members.

"Your kidding me right? Is there some psychic here messing with my mind? **Show yourself!**" Dusknoir shouted. I walked over to him and shook my head.

He could see my aura around my body, so he saw me shaking my head. "Fine. Don't show yourself. I have a little psychic powers of my own. **I will enter your mind and force you to show yourself to me!**" Dusknoir was shouting again.

I quickly called up my mental defenses, but it was too late and I was pulled back into my own mind with Dusknoir as company.

[**Who are you?**] Dusknoir asked using telepathy now that he was in my mind.

'Can you read minds? Because if you can't then this is going to be complicated because I'm mute.' I responded in thought, hopping that he was trying to read my mind.

[Lucky for you I can read minds now who are you and why is your aura not connected to your body? I do not wish to go through your memories to find out, but **I will if I have to!**] Dusknoir was yelling at me in my own mind.

'Well, my name is Hope. And I am part psychic. I have yet to learn how to control my out of body experiences so for that I apologize However I advise you to not look at my memories. They will scar you for life much like they did to me.' I told Dusknoir, hopping he would take my advise.

[Ha! Your lies are easy to see through.** Eevee's can't be phychic, and it is so obvious that you have something to hide in your memories!**] Dusknoir shouted at me.

'I refuse to relive my life. Going through going through that hell once is enough. Now please leave my mind or else I will _make you leave!_' I yelled back at him.

[**You can not make me leave! And I will look into your memories. Your just an eevee. There is nothing you can do to stop me!**] He laughed at me.

I became filled with rage. 'Oh yea? **Try me!**' I shouted at him, while summoning up all of the psychic energy that I possibly could.

[Well here goes nothing.] He stated, still laughing at me.

'Mistake' I warned him as I felt him try to get to my memories. I quickly placed a barrier around my memories and placed yet another barrier around Dusknoir.

[**What is this? Release me at once!**] He ordered me.

'You were never forced to stay. You can always just return to your own body and leave me alone.' I informed him.

[Yes, however I will be speaking to the guild about top secret matters. Things that you are not allowed to hear.] He was starting to calm down.

'Well I used to be a part of this guild. Then I died. If you don't believe me ask Chatot about someone named Hope.' I told him.

[Fine. I will.] and with that Dusknoir exited my mind.

The room came back into focus and I quickly put up my mental barrier to keep Dusknoir out of my mind. He tuned to Chatot.

"Chatot, who is Hope?" He asked.

About half the room flipped out when he asked that question and I saw Jake starting to cry. I decided to ignore Dusknoir's conversation with Chatot and I walked over to Jake. He had tears streaming down his face. I kissed him on the forehead to let him know I was here. His paw flew to his forehead and I gave him a hug. Jake soon started to hug me back.

"Hello, Hope." Jake greeted me.

I responded by hugging him tighter. Then I began to purr. Jake smiled and let go of me. "Why are you here? I thought that Grovyle had you. Shouldn't you be watching him 24/7 to make sure he doesn't pull any tricks?" He asked me.

He went into his bag and got out a pen and paper and set them on the ground for me to use. I picked up the pen and started writing. *Grovyle isn't bad. He's actualy very caring. However, I'm no longer with him. I got kidnapped by a pack of houndooms and they are taking me to their 'boss'. They raped me on the way. Right now I am being watched by the only female. She is nice, but she informed me that it is likely that I will die tomorrow. If you never hear from me again, then at least you know what happened I love you Jake. I'm sorry I couldn't make it back to you.*

Jake said nothing and started to cry again. I gave him another hug and then I too broke down crying. He stoked my fur and pulled me close to himself. "You still have a chance. You have cheated death once, so there is a possibility that you won't die. Then come find me. I will protect you. _I love you too,_ Hope. Always remember that." He was speaking into my ear.

I felt myself slipping back to my body so I quickly grabbed the pen and wrote one last goodbye to Jake. *Goodbye Jake. If you never see me again, I want you to move on. But always remember that my happiest times were with you. I love you Jake.* I didn't get to see Jake's response before I slipped back into my own body.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by my feminine houndoom friend licking my face.

"Wake up! Today's a big day for you! I have convinced the guys to let me carry you the rest of the way. I don't want them hurting you anymore than they already have." She stated. She was in a cheerful mood despite having to face her boss.

She picked me up by the scruff of my neck and walked to the rest of the pack. She was being gentle while she carried me. She didn't sink her teeth into my flesh like most of the guys did.

"Ah. I see you've brought breakfast. _Lets eat!_" One of the houndooms said. He lunged at me and clamped his teeth down right in front of my face.

I flinched and everybody laughed at me. Nobody would have stopped him if he had actually tried to eat me. I started to cry in fear. However, not tears fell. I was extremely dehydrated and I hadn't eaten sense the fight. I probably wouldn't be able to put up much of a struggle if I tried. I was glad that my new friend was carrying me.

The pack made it to the mountains and began to climb. We moved slowly due to the injuries that I had given to some of the houndoom. They didn't trust me enough to let me walk, which was a good thing because my wrist still hurt horribly. Not that it mattered much to them. They didn't even care enough about me to feed me.

I was starting to get lightheaded from hunger and my vision was getting blurry. I was seeing double, and everything that I heard would echo in my head to the extent that I couldn't make out what was making the noise. My vision started to fade as I began to pass out. I heard a houndoom yelling and could feel myself being shaken to try to keep me awake. It was useless and I felt my mental shield starting to fail. Shortly after, I lost consciousness.

I was woken with a splash of water to the face. I looked up and was meet by a concerned pair of eyes. I quickly looked at the water on the ground and began to lap it up with my tongue I paid no mind to whoever had woken me until I had lapped up all of the water that I possibly could. I finally looked up at my companion. It was the same houndoom who had slept with me the other night.

She smiled slightly before speaking. "We're here. And I do apologize for your hunger. I know you haven't eaten in days. You will be given a little food before you are presented to boss. Good luck!" She then got up and left the room I was in.

A large iron bar door closed behind her. I looked around at the room that I was being kept in. The ceiling and floors where made of concrete and I was surrounded by iron bars all the way around. I quickly classified this as a jail and continued to look around. I then became aware that I wasn't the only one in this cell.

"Not sure where you are? You are in the prison. It appears that you must have done something that they didn't like. Do you have a name?" Asked a mightyena who walked out of the dark corner in the cell.

I covered my face in fear. I had heard about mightyenas before. They were notorious for eating other pokemon. They would eat anything and anybody they could find. "Aww... Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat. I am being held here for disobeying my orders to eat another pokemon." Stated the mightyena.

I still didn't trust him, however at the moment I can't even stand up. I looked over at him. I raised a paw and put it to my neck. I then proceeded to shake my head no. He seemed confused for a second but then he got what I was trying to say to him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were mute." He said as he looked at the ground in shame.

I smiled at him. Then I tried to get to my feet. However, as soon as my left fore paw touched the ground I fell down in pain. My eyes were getting wattery from the pain. The myghtyena seemed shocked at this and quickly came to my aid.

"_Are you ok? Whats wrong? Is it your paw?_" He asked. He was panicking slightly. I nodded my head at his last question.

"You should probably get that checked out. I will notify the next guard that I see of your condition." He stated.

Just then the female houndoom returned She had a pouch with her and she quickly entered our room. "I have some food for both of you. It apears boss would like to save time so you two will both be brought to him at the same time. Eat up and get ready to be presented to him." She told us.

The houndoom dumped some berries out of her pouch and onto the floor. Then she left just as fast as she had entered. I quickly ate the ones that landed near me and the mightyena was gathering the rest in a pile. I finished the berries around me and looked over at him. I began to beg with my eyes. I could not move to get them myself.

"_Fine._ But only because it seems as if you haven't eaten in days, which is completely possible for prisoners." He said as he rolled some berries my way.

I quickly snatched the berries off of the floor and ate them. I didn't even mind that they were mostly cheri berries. Food was food at this point. I then remember I was supposed to make myself presentable. I quickly started to lick my fur. I wasn't too dirty due to the fact that I had taken a bath a yesterday. I cleaned off some dirt and dust and I was ready to go.

Just as I finished cleaning myself the prison door opened and I saw the pack of houndooms enter. The two that I had wounded where starting to recover. One was now only limping, while the other had a cloth wrapped around his neck. They entered my cell and one of them picked me up by my neck again. I was used to being carried around by these goons and I didn't retaliate.

"**Its time for you to be brought to justice for your wrong doings!**" One of the houndoom shouted as we made out way up some stairs.

I glanced back and saw that the mightyena was being escorted by four of the houndoom. I looked back ahead and saw that we were now entering a large room. The room was all stone brick except for the regular stone ceiling. A red carpet ran down the middle of the room and it was clear that we were entering from a side door. My eyes followed the red carpet up to a gold chair that was embroidered with diamonds, rubies, and other valuable stones.

Everybody stopped at the door except for the houndoom that was carrying me. I was carried to the middle of the room and was set right in front of the throne. I sat on my rear, trying to act like I wasn't hurt. I saw that Mightyena was sitting next to me. The houndoom left my side and joined the rest of the pack that was now lined up behind us.

I turned my head back to the throne. A chill went through the air and I shivered as a black hole appeared in front of me. A ghostly pokemon flew out and took his place on the throne. The floating pokemon had 2 arms with three fingers and a thumb on each. It also had a red spiky ring that was attached around his neck and surrounded his head. The hair on his head was long and pure white. It also hung down in front of one of his blue eyes.

I glanced around the room and saw that everybody was bowing, including mightyena. I lowered my head to bow, but I accidentally put pressure on my left fore paw and fell to the ground in pain. I wasn't making a good first impression. I tried to work my way back to my feet, but I couldn't work around putting pressure on my broken wrist. I just laid on the ground and looked up at the pokemon that would soon be deciding my fate.

"**My name is Darkrai!** I assume that you both know why you have been brought before me? If not, let me clarify Mightyena, you are here for disobeying my simple orders to depose of a ratacate by eating it. Such a simple order that most mightyena would do in a heart beat. Yet, you said no and refused my simple request. And eevee. What do I have to say about you? Well lets start by stating how you helped Grovyle escape my pack of houndooms. **He is top priority to us and you are the reason that he is not standing in front of me now! Let's also take into account that you killed two of my best minions and critically injured another two!** Quite the accomplishment for a little eevee like you. Most wouldn't stand a minute against one of my houndoom, yet you defeated almost half of my pack! Tell me how did you do it?" Darkrai spoke. His voice on its own could strike fear into the bravest of warriors.

I was horrified. I could not answer the question that he directed at me. He sent Mightyena to prison for disobeying his orders, so think of what he would do to me if I didn't give him the information he wanted.

The female houndoom stepped forward. "I'm sorry to inform you, but the eevee in front of you is mute. She has endured quite a bit of pain and has never made a peep. However, She has shed a lot of tears on the way here." She said. She was clearly intimidated by Darkrai. She then proceeded to take her spot back in line.

"I see. How much more do you know about her? I want to know everything you know. Like, why can't she stand? And why does she smell like a houndoom? It not even a slight smell. No, she smells just like you guys! So please, enlighten me." He responded. He was on to them.

Once again the female houndoom stepped forward. "She can not stand due to a broken wrist. She hurt it while trying to run away from us." Once she finished speaking she stepped back in line.

Now it was time for the new leader to step forward. "My apologies sir. Some of the pack needed to relieve themselves and used her to do so. That is why she smells like a houndoom." He finished his report and stepped back in line.

Darkrai was furious. "**How dare you pleasure yourselves when your mission ended in failure! I thought that I had made myself clear! You will only receive such pleasure from the prisoners upon your return, and that's only if your mission ended in success! Who was the first one to touch her? Who is responsible for this?**" He screamed at them.

They were terrified. Serves them right for what they did. The pack quickly sent forward the horny houndoom who was the first one to rape me. His eyes were wide with fear and his legs were trembling.

"**What do you have to say for yourself?**" Darkrai yelled at the houndoom.

"I'm sorry. Its just that I missed last year's matting season and I knew that due to the failure I would be missing another year. I let my lust take control. I'm sooo sorry. Please have mercy on me. I will never disappoint you ever again." The houndoom was begging for his life.

"Fine. You will not be able to participate in the next 3 years breeding seasons. But first I have to ask you a couple of questions." Darkrai's eyes started to glimmer with lust. "How was she?" He asked, his voice was starting to calm down as lust took over.

The houndoom visibly gulped before answering. "She was very good, very tight sir. Of course all virgins are, but she will give you all the pleasure that you desire. Thank you for your forgiveness."

"Wait just a minute! Did you say that she was a virgin? **_You stole her virginity_?! That only makes matters worse! Make it 5 years without mating! Now leave, before I change my mind and kill you instead!**" Darkrai growled at the houndoom.

The houndoom didn't need to be told twice and ran out the door with his tail between his legs. I was getting concerned due to Darkries questions. It sounded like he was going to keep me as his sex slave. I shuddered at the idea.

"Now back to you two." Darkrai said as he motioned to me and Mightyena. "Mightyena, your disobedience will go unpunished, but only on one condition! You have to prove to me that you are worthy of forgiveness by **eating that eevee!** I would keep her for my own pleasures, but it appears that **my houndooms have beat me to that!**" He yelled.

I was terrified. I started shacking and closed my eyes. It was over. I was going to be eaten after all. I heard Mightyena's paws on the carpet as he made his way towards me. I was crying as I could do nothing to stop him. He was right over me and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I then heard his say something that made my heart stop.

"Ok boss. Thank you for your forgiveness." His voice was quit as he spoke. He didn't want to kill me, but he had no choice.

I felt his fangs on the scruff of my neck as he picked me up with his teeth. He then threw me into the air. I tensed my body as I waited for his fangs to rip into my flesh, or worse, to be eaten whole. He was certainly big enough. I felt my body stop gaining altitude and start to fall. I just waited for the end to come. It never did. I opened one eye and was starring right at Darkrai. He had caught me in one of his hands and was now holding me up to his face. He set me back down and I was unable to stop crying. I was still terrified.

Everybody was looking at Darkrai and he began to talk again. "I have changed my mind. I want her death to be public. An example. I want to show the world what happens when they get in the way of Darkrai. We will travel to Treasure Town. There, we will gather as many pokemon as we can. Then, I want you, Mightyena, to eat the eevee in front of everybody. And don't do what you where about to. I saw you aiming for her jugular No. I want you to eat her whole so that she will _suffer_.** I want the world to _see her suffer_!** We will leave in the morning. In the meantime, Mightyena, you will return to your regular quarters. As for the eevee, I will take her with me. She is not to escape and I will watch her personally." He laughed to himself. He knew that I was scared out of my mind.

Everybody went their separate directions except for me. I was just sitting there in complete shock. I was literally just at the jaws of death and now I was going to be executed in front of the entire town. This would mean that all of the guild members will be there. Jake was going to see me die again. He is going to be crushed.

Darkrai picked me back up in his hands. He then proceeded to walk down a large hall. I wasn't paying any attention to where he was taking me. I stand no chance of escape if Darkrai is going to be with me at all times. We entered what I would guess to be his bedroom. There wasn't much light and the entire room was painted black. He had a king size bed and the comforter had a starry night pattern on it. He set me down on the bed and lowered himself onto his stomach so that he was starring directly into my eyes.

"You remind me of somebody that I used to know. Its a shame I have to kill you in a couple of days." He said. I turned away from him.

I needed to escape. There was no other choice. But how? An idea started to form in my head. It would be difficult to pull off, but I needed to at least try. 'Thank you for telling me your plan Darkrai. I wonder what the guild will think of it.' I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

**Wow. Long chapter. And HA! Another cliffhanger! I can almost feel the love. I have given it some thought, and I will be adding short conversations between my OC's that are not in this story. They will give their opinion on the story and it will also give my readers a glimpse of their personalities. As always reviews are appreciated.**

**-Eeveelutinary**

**?**: Well that was a nice intro to our conversations Eevee.

**Eeveelutionary**: Shut up. Its not as easy as it looks Eon.

**Eon**: I'm just saying I think you could do better.

**?**: Aren't we supposed to be reviewing the story? I'm tired and I didn't want to spend the day listing to Eon criticize Eevee.

**Eon**: Fine. I do feel bad for Hope though. Eevee why are you putting her through all of this?

**Eeveelutionary**: Its all part of the plot. What do you think Mia?

**Mia**: I have two comments. One: I think that Hope deserves the pain that she is receiving She is weak and its survival of the fittest. Two: Don't call me Mia. It suggests that I am normal and I am nothing of the sort.

**Eeveelutionary**: Ok Mia what would you like me to call you? And if you didn't notice, Hope tripped and that's how they caught her. She would have gotten away otherwise.

**Mia**: I would like you to just call me by my pokemon name. Oh, wait, **you made me some kind of mutant!** Just call me mutt. And like I said. Survival of the fittest. She should have seen the root on the ground. Now she will pay with her life.

**Eon**: Mia, We are not calling you a mutt. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly normal either!

**Mia**: **Yea!** Whats up Eevee? You seem to be favoring Jake in this story. **You KILLED Hope, and made Eon and I mutants! Lets kick his ass!**

**Eon**: **Yea!**

**Eeveelutionary**: Well shit. Got to go, thanks for reading! *_Takes off running_*

**Eon and Mia**: **Get him!**


End file.
